The Other End of Tokyo's Sky
by Enchanted Kagome
Summary: Kagome grew up on the streets. Now her father, for her 'future's' sake, sent her off to her 'long-lost' rich-as-hell mother and twin. Sadly, dirty-tongue ain't gonna get her through at her new school, on InuYasha's turf.


**The Other End of Tokyo's Sky**

* * *

By: Enchanted Kagome

**_Summary_**_: Kagome had grown up on the streets, having nothing to do with the rich aristocrats in Japan…until her father, for her 'future's' sake, sent her off to her 'long-lost' rich-as-hell mother and twin. Sadly, dirty-tongue ain't gonna get her through at her newest high school…on InuYasha's turf.

* * *

_

**Chapter One – The Other End of the Population  
  
**

_Dedication: I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend SJL a.k.a. TigerFlash…since it was her b-day a few weeks ago. I hope you like it, SJL!

* * *

_

_Told from Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
_

OK. I admit. Most kids on the streets that have been through hard times had dreamt about a rich long-lost relative coming to take them out of poverty. Not now, but definitely once in their lifetime. I even have. But that was a **long** time ago, and right now, I wouldn't trade my life for one in high society. Too bad, I don't have a choice right now…

"Miko-chan!"

I turned around when I heard Kagura's voice call me by our little nicknames.

"Kazeno!" I said, hugging her. Kagura was a mysterious character. She appears here once a month, but she doesn't stay. But we don't ask. Out on the streets, we look out for one another and respect each other's privacy. After all, out here, we've all got our secrets.

"I was just heading for Yura-chan's place," she said, her crimson eyes twinkling.

"What are you guys planning this time?" I asked knowingly.

"Well…would you believe it? Another one of them aristocrats stumbled here. And I must say he has the nicest raven-black hair," Kagura said smirking. Yura was obsessed with hair. We're all under the impression that she'll start her own salon.

"How much are they taking off him this time?" I asked. It was common practice to take some money for the protection we offer those rich-as-hell bastards.

* * *

"This one is certainly a gold mine…carrying a checkbook around with him," Kagura said disdainfully.

"But being the nice people we are, I'm sure we won't bleed them dry…too dry that is," I joked. "Let's get Yura-chan and go look!"

This one certainly was a gold mine, wearing a brand new Armani suit. Too bad he didn't have the common sense to stay off our grounds. Trespassing on our territory results in dire monetary consequences.

"Please…umm…my…my mistress is in the car waiting…we…we are here for something…" he stuttered out.

"**Please**, what business would you have **here**?" Bankotsu asked. The rest of laughed.

"P-Please…d-don't k-k-kill m-me…" the man was getting more terrified by the minute.

"**Kill**? **Kill** **_you_**?" The rest of us laughed even harder. Seriously.

"You stumbled on the poverty-stricken sector of the city, not the quarter for trained assassins. Your money is of more importance to us than your corpse," Bankotsu told the man. "Now, if you would hand over a few check totalling about…let's see…oh…100,000 bucks…I think we can reach an understanding."

"100,000 for him?" I said. "That's a bit slack isn't it?"

"Well, boss is in a happy mood today," Jakotsu said.

The man's face paled considerably and the rest of us laughed again. Now this is the life. We all know that Bankotsu was joking about the amount. Usually, we'd just, at most, get them to fork over a few hundred—and only that if the person was extremely stuck up. For someone like this, I'll bet he can get off with 100 or less. But that's how life is here. We're all pretty happy, looking more for the joys in life than riches. Everyone can count on everyone else as a family, not like those rich snobs—faking everything.

"Derek?" came a female's voice and we saw the man stand up to respond.

"Yes, Miss Kikyo! I'm here…" his voice faltered under Bankotsu's gaze.

"Derek? Oh kami!"

Usually we would talk a little to the 'Missies' but I heard the other said quiet down.

"What's wrong, Kazeno?" I asked Kagura.

"I don't know…"

"I'm going to see," I said, making a move to squeeze to the other said.

"Holy Crap…Miko-chan?" came Bankotsu's urgent voice.

"Huh? What's…" the rest of my sentence died in my throat. It was just like Bankotsu said…Holy Crap. Here, in front of me, is my mirror image, except for the fact she's dressed in expensive aristocratic clothing.

"…" I tried to say something, but nothing would come out.

The girl scrunched her 'oh-so-precious' nose when she took in her surrounding. "I'm looking for a Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?"

I froze. I prayed that she wasn't who I thought she was…

"Why do you need her?" Yura asked distrustfully.

"She's my sister," Kikyo replied disdainfully.

There goes my hopes…dashed into pieces.

"Dad said I had a few more days," I replied quietly.

"Well, Mother told me to get you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to like this…this…unsanitary place," she said.

I saw people's eyebrows fly up at this insult and knew they probably wouldn't have hesitated to hurt her if it weren't for the fact I admitted her as my sister.

"Dad said I had a few more days, and I'm going to stay those days," I replied coldly.

"I'm afraid that's an option. Your Father has given over his parental rights to you," she said haughtily.

I pressed my lips together from anger and pain. I flinched when I drew blood.

"I'll come back in an hour and you should be ready to leave by then," she said, strutting away without a backward glance.

My eyes bore holes into her back. That wench!

"Miko-chan?" asked Bankotsu.

"Dad's moving away…He's sending me to my Mother 'for my own good'…and they just happen to be one of those damn aristocrats family," I explained, with my back turned to them. "I was planning to say goodbye tomorrow…but…" For the first time in the 15 years of my life, I felt my eyes blur from tears.

"Oh…" was the simultaneous answers of my friends.

"I'm sorry about not telling you guys," I said, turning around.

"It's all right Kagome, we understand," Jakotsu replied, flashing me a smile.

"Yeah…go beat some respect into those rich-asses for us!" Yura offered. I broke into a smile hearing this.

"I will," I promised. After hugging each of them, I went to get my stuff, waiting for that my oh-so-wonderful sister.

* * *

The ride from Kyoto to Tokyo just served to prove my point about aristocrats they are all stuck-up, snobby and good for nothing.

"Oh! Kagome! My darling daughter! How I missed you! When your father took you away, I had no idea how I was going to live without you. Do you know how I couldn't live out you?" greeted my 'mother.'

How should I answer that? 'Well, guess what goddamned mother of mine…you did live without me, so I think that was a rhetorical question.'

"Well, I'm sure you did fine, oh wonderful mother of mine," I said, my voice dripping with fake sweetness. That's one thing you learning out on the streets. If you don't know how to deal, follow suit.

"And, my dear sister, I am so glad you are with us now," Kikyo's statement sounded like she was forced to remember it from a script.

"So am I," I replied drily, resisting the urge to throw some nasty remarks at her for insulting my friends before.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." My stepfather extended a hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too…" I decided if I couldn't remember his name, there's no point in trying to say it.

"Souta! Come meet your sister," my mother shouted.

"I don't wanna come!" came a somewhat whiny voice.

"Come down this instant!"

"**Fine**!"

I heard someone scurry down the staircases…well one of the staircases in this mansion.

A boy about 7 or so came up to me glaring at his mother and pouting.

"Remember what we taught you?" my mother whispered.

"Hello, I'm Souta Kinashi. I'm 8 and am going into 2nd grade," he bowed down.

"Not that one," Mrs. Kinashi whispered urgently.

"Huh? Oh…right…hello…sister K…Kaga?" he tried.

"Name's Kagome," I offered.

"Oh…OK…Now can I go up to my room?" he asked.

"Fine," Mrs. Kinashi sighed. "And, Kikyo, why don't you show Kagome to her room and let her get settled for school tomorrow."

I froze. "School?"

"Yes, you'll be attending Tokyo's most prestigious school—Kaio High," Kikyo replied. "Scholarship is exclusive."

"In other words, school for people who are rich as Hell, self-centered, and think they're the goddamned center of the universe?" I said, forgetting to hold my tongue.

My future family froze in their respective tracks at my language and interpretation. Oops?

"If that's how you want to put it," Kikyo said, motioning for me to follow.

Wonderful…I'm so going to enjoy my new school…

Then, Yura's request flashed back in my mind…

_"Yeah…go beat some respect into those rich-asses for us!" Yura offered._

Well…if I survived the streets, then it can't be that hard to survive Kaio High. I smirked. I'll make a place for myself under this piece of Tokyo's sky.

* * *

How'd you guys like the first chappy?

**Please review!**

--And I promise to update all my fanfics…--


End file.
